Eclipse Alternate Battle Scene
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: This idea has been stuck in my head. It my version of the battle scene in Eclipse. Rated T for language and Violnece


**Okay. So, there's a few things I wanna stay before I get to the story. First of all, I used to anti-twilight UNTIL I seen Jasper and Alice. I fell in love with the couple immediately. So as a fair warning, this might be my only Twilight story. Second, this idea has been stuck in my head. It takes place during the battle in **_**Eclipse**_**. Third, The wolf (you'll meet) in the story is not a real character. He's just someone I made up. Forth, there will be a lot of switching P.O.V, this is the first time I've done a story in someone's P.O.V so don't be too hard on me. Sorry if it get's confusing…. And last but most importantly, I don't own Twilight. M'kay? **

* * *

><p><strong>Cullen house (before the battle) - Jasper's P.O.V<strong>

Alice and I sat on the gigantic white bed in our room. Our hands were intertwined and she was laying her head on my shoulder. Personally this was my favorite past times. I loved just spending time with Alice. She was my world, my reason for living, and my everything. I don't know what I would do without her. She made me who I am today. I silently sighed to myself, even though I had trained my family and the mutts, but I feared that it wouldn't be enough.

Alice's sudden moves brought me out of my thoughts. Her hand went limp in my hand and she tensed. Immediately I knew that she was having a vision. All though, I knew she'd be okay, I hated to see her like this. Her beautiful honey eyes would cloud over and she looked like a zombie. I could feel the fear radiating from her, "Alice? Alice, what's happening?" I asked as I gently grabbed her shoulders and shook her. She blinked a few times and smiled at me, "It's nothing." She tried to brush her feelings aside. I knew that she was lying, I could sense her fear. "You're lying to me. What'd you see?" I asked.

She sighed, "It's nothing. You worry too much." I raised my eyebrow, "Alright fine. The newborns will be here in two hours." She said. Even though I had a feeling she was still hiding something, I decided not to push the subject. "Alright," I said as I kissed the top of her head, "Let's go tell the family." I said as we headed downstairs.

**Skip to Battle- Alice's P.O.V**

I didn't want to worry him, so I didn't tell him the truth about my vision. He wouldn't have let me fight otherwise. I was struck with another vision, "They'll be here in thirty seconds!" I called to my family. Jasper was standing by my side, holding my hand. Everyone got in a defensive position. A newborn with sandy blond hair walked out from behind the brush. "Attack!" He yelled.

A swarm of newborns attacked the family, but we were ready. I found myself against a newborn quickly. I think it was because of my size that he thought he could easily take me. I could see his every move. He would lung at me in three… two… one… I ducked as he did lunge. I quickly kicked upwards and heard a distinct sound that sounded like porcelain breaking. **(That's just what it sounded like to me. I don't know if that's right or not.)** I noticed that I had literally kicked his head off.

Two more newborns came my way but Jasper, being my overprotective husband, beat them to me. "Jazz, I can take care of myself." I growled. I could have taken care of them. "I just don't want you hurt darlin'." He said with his charming southern accent. I rolled my eyes and found another opponent. Finally the mutts had joined us, clouding my visions. I could only see a few minutes. This bothered me to no end, but I needed to focus on the battle.

Another newborn came after me. I stood ready to fight, but a gigantic black wolf appeared in front of me and tore the newborn's head off. I sighed in frustration. "Does it look like I need protecting?" I shouted to the wolf. His navy blue eyes looked at me and he ran off in the other direction. "I don't need people to constantly save me." I muttered to myself as I jumped back into the heated battle.

After I took down yet another newborn, I looked around. My vision clouded over. Worst time to have a vision. The newborn that was going to attack me had no thoughts on what he was doing. I snapped back into reality just in time to protect myself. I crossed my arms and prepared for the impact. The newborn struck me, hard. I flew at least one-hundred yards into the woods. It was far enough away that I couldn't call for help.

I flew through numerous trees, until the last one. Because I had lost momentum, I hit the three hard. I hit my head off the tree. Before I could move, the newborn grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the tree, increasing my headache. I could see why he hit me so hard now. This newborn was one of the biggest vampires I had ever seen. He was bigger than Emmett and that was hard to beat.

He slowly increased the pressure on my throat. I tried to kick him off, but it didn't work. One thought flashed through my head as I the pressure increased. "Jazz I love you." I said.

**Damien's P.O.V **

I don't know why, but I had saved the small Cullen from the newborn. Even though she was capable to fight, I felt that I had to protect her. It might have been her size, but that shouldn't have mattered to me, she was a leech, but yet I snapped the newborn's neck. "Do I look like I need protecting?" She yelled at me. Wow, I could have just saved her life and she was yelling at me. I just looked at her and ran off to find another bloodsucker to kill.

I turned my attention back on her, to check on her. She stood there absent mindedly for a moment. I had no idea what she was doing, but the big ass newborn took advantage of her moment of weakness. He charged at her full speed. She must have seen it coming because she braced herself, but she was still thrown into the forest, and apparently nobody had noticed except me. The protective sense came over me again, I needed to help her. _Sam, one of the Cullens is in trouble. I'm going to help. _I called mentally to my pack leader. He must have sensed my urge to protect her. _Alright, but be careful and don't change back. They're not to be trusted._ Sam told me.

I sprinted off towards the woods. When I reached them, the newborn had her by the throat. "Jazz, I love you." She whispered. I jumped on the newborn and tore his head off. Then looked back at her.

**Alice's P.O.V**

I waited for the newborn to snap my neck, but it never happened. I was dropped to the ground. I opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was the same mutt who had saved me before. "Thanks." I said. He nodded towards me.

I had another vision.

_It was a newborn jumping at the mutt who saved me. She crushed him. _

It was the same vision I had earlier. "No!" I shouted as I pushed the wolf out of the way. I felt someone collide with me and we fell to the ground. He wrapped his hands around my chest and squeezed. I cried out in pain as I heard multiple ribs break in half. I had never broken a bone before in my life. To make matters worse, he bit the side of my neck. It wasn't close enough to rip my head off, but it was close. I let out another cry of pain.

**Damien's P.O.V**

Before I could react, the small Cullen pushed me out of the way. 'What the…' but my thought was cut short by a scream of pain. I looked to my right to see a newborn crushing the Cullen. I growled fiercely as he bit her neck. I instantly jumped on him and tore him to shreds. After I was done with him, I turned my attention back on the small Cullen.

She was curled into a ball and her face showed great pain and agony, which I couldn't blame her. The newborn had crushed her. I wanted to help, but I couldn't as a wolf, I knew that. Sam's words rang in my ears, _she can't be trusted! Don't change!_ He called to me. _Sorry Sam, but she just risked her life for me I think I can trust her._ I called back to my pack leader. I would be punished for disobeying him, but right now she needed help.

I shifted back into human from. My black fur had turned into a mess of eye-length black hair. I ran over to her, "Are you alright?" I asked. Stupid question on my part. Of course she wasn't alright, she was crushed. She didn't answer, but nodded. "Alright… Um… I'm going to go get help." I said as I held my hands out. I was starting to panic.

She shook her head in a 'no' position, before becoming extremely still. This worried me to no end, what was happening? "Hey? Hey! Wake up!" I said, but I got no response from her. I needed to keep her awake. It had completely slipped my mind that one of them could see the future, and because of that, I pushed on her stomach. She cried out in pain, but she was back.

"Sorry, but you have to stay awake." I said sadly as I knelt down beside her. She glared at me, "I wasn't dying! I was getting a vision!" She yelled at me. "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I didn't want you to die!" I yelled back. This shut her up for a minute. Even though she was in pain, she looked at me and asked, "Why would you care if I died or not. You're a mutt and I'm a vampire." She said as she eyed me suspiciously.

I ran a hand through my hair I was running out of time, "It's the same thing for you. You saved me and I'm going to save you." I said. It was true, she needed to get to Dr. Cullen as soon as possible. "Alright. Listen to me. I'm not a doctor, but I can tell that that newborn broke almost every rib in your ribcage. I need to get you back to the head Cullen."

"But that's not going to happen." Yet another newborn said as he came out from behind a tree. "You're not going to do anything. I'm going to kill you both right here." He said. I was halfway done changing when he charged at me. He knocked me back into a tree, but by the time I stood up I was completely wolf.

I growled dangerously at him, "Ah ah ah! You don't want me to hurt her now do you?" He asked. In a flash he had grabbed a hold of the small Cullen. He wrapped his arms around her chest. "If you move, I'll break the last remaining bones." He said as he increased the pressure.

I could tell that even standing there hurt her. Her face was full of pain. I growled again, but backed away. I didn't want him to hurt her anymore. As he slowly increased the pressure a small cry of pain escaped her.

_I've sent Jacob to come help._ Sam thought. Apparently he had seen what had happened. I walked to the left, I could tell that Jacob would attack him from the right. I had to get the timing just right to catch the injured Cullen. As soon as Jacob attacked I jumped for the girl. As I jumped for her I turned human. She fell into my arms with a cry of pain. I couldn't even imagine how bad that it hurt.

Once Jake was done with the newborn he walked over to me. "Jake I need you to help me." I pleaded. The wolf growled but he turned. "You're going to get both of us in trouble for this." He muttered to me but when he seen the girl, his face turned pale. "Alice?" He called.

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

Sam had told me that a Cullen was hurt and Damien needed my help. I didn't know which one though. It just had to be her… Of all the Cullens why her? All though me and her didn't see 'eye-to-eye' she was still Bella's best friend. It would kill her to see her like that. I was about to shut Edward out of my mind, but he stopped me. He needed to see what was happening to his sister.

"Alice?" I asked as I knelt down. Damien had her in his arms and she had her arms wrapped around her chest. "What happened?" I asked Damien. "I seen her get thrown by a big ass newborn and I came to help her. I thought I was going to save her, but she saved me. She pushed me out of the way as another newborn was going to attack me. He crushed her chest Jacob and I couldn't help." He said sadly.

I could tell he was upset about Alice. I had a feeling that he would have grown protective of her. Alice looked like his sister Isabel, only with shorter hair. "Alright we need to get her back to Carlisle." I said. I looked at Alice. She was trying not to cry out in pain every time she moved. "But how? I can't carry her, what if we get attacked." Damien said.

"Give her to me." Jacob said. I picked her up bridal style and as carefully as I could, handed her to Jacob. "Alright change back into wolf form." I ordered. Damien did so. "Alright Alice, I'm going to lay you on Damien's back. Hang on to him alright?" I asked.

**Alice's P.O.V**

Normally I wouldn't have let the mutt, Jacob, touch me but I was in too much pain to fight. "Alright Alice, I'm going to lay you on Damien's back. Hang on to him alright?" Jacob asked me. 'Like I have a choice.' I thought to myself, but I nodded. I trusted Damien, because he was generally worried for me. As carefully as he could, Jacob laid me down on Damien's back. Unfortunately the only way I could lay was on my stomach, 'this otta be fun.' I thought to myself. Just lying on my stomach sent pain through my chest, let alone getting bounced around. "Are you ready?" Jacob asked. Again I just nodded. I grabbed on to Damien's black fur and held on.

As we were running, I started to understand why Jasper was so protective over me. How I missed him right now. Before I knew it we were in the clearing. I looked off to the side and could see Jasper. He hadn't notice me yet. I tried to hide my pain, he needed to stay clear headed for the fight.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

Could feel everyone's feelings, Emmett was excited, Rosalie was pissed off, Esme and Carlisle were filled with guilt. Then I felt for Alice. At first I didn't feel her, but then… I felt pain. Pure agony. I quickly dismembered my newborn before I looked for her. She was on a wolf, running towards Carlisle. Anger bubbled inside of me. Most of it was self hatred. I should have protected her, but I didn't. And part of it was for the wolf that was carrying her.

I ran over to my wife as fast I my legs could carry me. The mutt had taken her to Carlisle. The only thing that stopped me from ripping his head off was when he turned into his human form. "Alice!" I called to her. She weakly smiled at me. It broke my heart to see her in so much pain. "Alice what happened darlin'?" I asked as I grabbed a hold of her hand and kissed it.

She was about to say something, but the mutt cut in. "It was my fault." Damien said. Rage ran through me. I dropped Alice's hand and came face to face with him. "What. Did. You. Do?" I spat at him only centimeters away from his face. I could feel the guilt and sadness pouring from him. "Jazz, it wasn't his fault. It was mine." Alice said.

"What?" I asked. I had barely heard her. "I did it. I had a vision that he was going to get hurt, and I couldn't let that happen." My wife said. If I had a heart beat, it would have stopped. "Why? Why would you do something like that Alice?" I practically yelled, but Alice wasn't afraid. She unsteadily stood up. I could feel her pain... and it was killing me. "Because Jazz, If I would have he would have been hurt." She said.

"So you get hurt instead?" I yelled at her. She didn't back down. "Jasper don't start with me. If I wouldn't have done something he would have died! I can heal faster than he can!" Alice yelled back. "But you didn't have to get in the way! I could have lost you Alice! Don't you understand what you mean to me?" I asked quietly. "Don't you understand? I don't know what I would have done if I would have lost you."

I felt Alice's love as she walked over and gently hugged me. I was too scared to hug her back, in case I would have hurt her. When I gently put my hand on her neck, she flinched. I could only imagine why, "What's that?" I asked. I pulled her shirt back far enough to see the circular bite mark on her neck. Alice, _my _Alice had been bitten by one of those monsters. She would always carry that scar.

"It's nothing." She said quickly, trying to change the subject. "It's not 'nothing'. You were bitten." I said matter-of-factly. "It hurts doesn't it?" I asked. She nodded and laid rested her head on my chest. Alice tensed in my arms. 'Another vision' I thought to myself. "What was it?" Carlisle asked. Alice turned towards Damien, "Tell Sam that you have to get out of here now." She said. But Damien shook his head.

"No I want to make sure you're alright." Damien said protectively. His statement earned him a growl from me. "Just go. You have to. I'm fine." She said. Damien had too many feelings, "Fine." He said as he turned and left with his pack. "Alice what is it?" Carlisle asked again. "The Volturi. They're coming. Jane, Alec, Felix, and another guard." Alice said.

"Alice!" Bella's voice echoed through the trees. As soon as Edward put her down, she ran towards Alice. "Are you alright?" Alice just nodded as she stared at the break in the trees in front of us. I put a hand protectively around Alice's waist.

**Damien's P.O.V (After battle)**

I shouldn't have left her. That man, Jasper, would protect her though. I could tell. I sighed and decided to break yet another rule today, I went to the Cullen house. I just had to make sure she was alright. I changed and ran for the Cullen house.

I made it there in record time. It was night out, but I could tell that she was awake. I looked towards the windows. She was in the second floor bedroom. I turned human again and jumped up to the window, surprisingly it was open. "I thought you'd come." Alice said with a smile.

Then suddenly it hit me. I realized why I was so protective over her. She looked just like Isabel, only with shorter hair and a lot paler. Isabel was my sister. She was killed by a rouge vampire in front of my eyes. "How'd you know?" I asked casually. She smiled and tapped her head, "Psychic, remember?" She asked.

"Oh yea." I had forgotten about that. "But Jacob told us that you couldn't see a werewolf." I said as I raised an eyebrow. Alice shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's because you saved me? But now I can see. Even with you standing right here." Alice said.

I caught a scent, Jasper. _Don't worry about Jasper. It's me Edward. I'm keeping him downstairs._ Edward told me mentally. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." I said. "I am. I heal fast." Alice said in a light voice. "I have just one question though," She asked me, "Why do you care about me so much?" Alice asked.

The question shocked me. I could have lied to her, but I _wanted_ her to know the truth. "The truth is," I took a deep breath. I knew she was going to think I was crazy, "You remind me so much of my little sister. She was just like you, only tanner and had longer hair. You two have the same personalities. I just felt the need to protect you. I didn't want another recap of what happened with Isabel." I said honestly. "Oh…" Alice said. Her reaction kinda scared me. She stared at me for a few moments, unsure of what to do or say. "Well, I appreciate it very much. And I can see that you and I will be great friends in the future." She said with yet another smile. And I had a feeling that she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so… there you go. Sorry if it got kinda confusing switching between character's P.O.V's. Reviews would be nice. :D<strong>


End file.
